


Allistor

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Human Scotland (Hetalia), M/M, agak AU, oke ini multichap soalnya saya dikejar dedlen dan kuantitas (????)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Allistor sudah bertemu dengannya sejak kecil, namun ia terlambat sadar bahwa orang itu tidak bisa mati."Keliru jika kita mengasumsikan bahwa semua manusia pasti mati, hanya karena sampai sekarang semua manusia selalu mati."





	Allistor

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

Allistor kecil suka membaca.

Dan Arthur adalah satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukannya seperti orang dewasa.

Itulah kenapa ia selalu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan hariannya di ladang, kemudian apabila waktu luang untuknya tersisa banyak, maka ia akan bergegas menuju Perpustakaan Universitas Edinburgh, tidak peduli berapa jauhnya lokasi itu dari rumahnya yang terpencil di pinggir kota. Namun alih-alih masuk ke dalam perpustakaannya, ia hanya menunggu di luar, mendekatkan wajah ke jendela, berusaha mencuri perhatian seseorang di dalam yang sedang duduk dan membaca.

Setelah hampir lima menit lamanya mondar-mandir banyak tingkah seperti orang gila—malu sekali, sungguh—Arthur akhirnya melihatnya juga. Dan Allistor tersenyum senang, seolah-olah usaha menyedihkannya tadi sudah menguap terlupakan. Arthur akan buru-buru keluar dan memberikan buku yang belum ia selesaikan.

_Anatomi Manusia._

Mereka duduk di bangku yang menyediakan meja kecil pula di dekat situ, sebagai tempat untuk berbincang santai di luar perpustakaan. “Pasti berat harus melakukannya nyaris setiap hari, ‘kan?” Arthur memulai pembicaraan dengan tetap menatapnya, seperti memaklumi dirinya yang tidak balas menatap karena sibuk melanjutkan membaca.

“Setimpal, kok,” jawab Allistor seadanya. Ia menemukan halaman terakhir yang ia baca kemarin dan kemudian melanjutkan, sambil memikirkan nasibnya yang akan melakukan ini besoknya lagi. Menyebalkan sekali, perpustakaan universitas ini, sampai memberlakukan minimal usia untuk meminjam buku segala. Beralasan bahwa tidak ada buku anak-anak yang cukup pantas untuk dibaca, kata mereka!

Kemudian setelah memikirkan itu, ia akan lanjut memikirkan Arthur. Kalau ia tidak bertemu pemuda ini beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan kalau saja pemuda itu tidak berbaik hati untuk menawarkan diri sebagai yang meminjam buku tetapi yang membaca adalah dia, maka kejadian ini tidak mungkin ada. Ia tidak akan punya minat setinggi ini pada organ tubuh manusia dan cara mereka benar-benar bekerja.

Sehari-harinya, inilah yang mereka lakukan: ia membaca dan Arthur menemaninya. Kadang-kadang Arthur ikut membaca juga, namun kebanyakan ia menulis sesuatu, mengerjakan entah apa, Allistor tidak pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku untuk memeriksa. Tentu ada hari-hari tidak beruntung juga, saat-saat ketika Arthur tidak ada di perpustakaan atau dirinya mendapat tugas tambahan di ladang sehingga terjebak seharian.

Mereka berkenalan dan menanyakan umur—cukup mudah diingat, sebenarnya. Mereka terpaut genap sepuluh tahun, Allistor berumur tiga belas dan Arthur dua puluh tiga. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu repot-repot berusaha mengingat apabila jarak mereka tidak sebulat itu perbedaannya.

 

* * *

 

“Bagian mana yang membuatmu tertarik?”

“Semua, sebenarnya,” jawab Allistor, menutup buku itu, “aku penasaran dengan cara mereka bekerja dan buku ini benar-benar menjelaskannya dengan sangat bagus. Aku jadi ingin tahu lebih lagi, dan membaca buku ini membuatku berpikir, apakah sebenarnya organ tubuh manusia memang selalu bekerja dan tidak bisa kita buat berhenti? Bagaimana kalau—”

Ia berhenti bicara karena sadar bahwa Arthur tidak menyimak perkataannya.

Pemuda itu duduk di hadapannya, tatapannya melamun, seperti memandang sesuatu yang jauh, _jauuuuh_ sekali. Allistor jadi sadar kalau ia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan Arthur sebelumnya, tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sedang mengatur napas, dan wajahnya juga penuh goresan, rambutnya pirangnya tidak benar-benar rapi, memangnya dia habis dari mana?

Arthur selalu menanyainya banyak hal dan Allistor menjawab dengan panjang, mengatakan bahwa ia berasal dari desa di sudut Edinburgh, dia anak bungsu dari total tujuh bersaudara, dia adalah satu-satunya anak yang berniat benar-benar untuk sekolah tinggi dan masuk universitas … semuanya ia ceritakan hingga ia lupa bertanya balik.

“Arthur?”

Ia memanggil dan Arthur mendongakkan kepala seketika. Terkejut, tertangkap basah sedang melamun.

Allistor tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tetapi ia tahu bahwa ia setidaknya harus mengajukan pertanyaan, hanya saja ada banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepalanya dan ia kesulitan memilih salah satu. Namun akhirnya dicetuskan juga kalimat tanya yang bertahan paling lama di kepala, “Kau habis dari urusan apa?”

Tak disangka, Arthur justru tersenyum memandangnya. “Berjanjilah dulu kalau hanya itu pertanyaan satu-satunya darimu.”

Ada firasat tidak enak yang melanda, tapi Allistor menurut saja. “Oke, aku berjanji.”

“Urusan negara,” jawab Arthur, begitu cepat, tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mempersiapkan diri dengan kemungkinan yang satu itu, “Perang Napoleon.”

Sialan, ia ingin sekali bertanya _lagi_.

Allistor mengerutkan kening, kesal dengan janji yang sudah telanjur ia sepakati. Napoleon adalah nama yang tidak asing di telinga, namun bukannya ia tahu banyak, yang tersebar di surat kabar tidak sepenuhnya merangkum. Ia hanya tahu bahwa perang dengan Perancis dan Spanyol adalah pertempuran yang menjadi fokus Inggris tahun ini, dengan seorang tokoh bernama Napoleon Bonaparte dengan titel ‘si ketua suku’ di pihak lawan.

“Perjanjian barusan tidak adil sekali. Dan kamu nggak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan lengkap. Urusan negara yang seperti apa tepatnya?”

Arthur tertawa, _tapi tidak menertawainya_ —itulah yang Allistor suka. Menjadi anak bungsu dengan saudara banyak seringkali menyedihkan, ia selalu menjadi korban penindasan verbal tanpa boleh membalas dengan kata-kata karena dikatai tidak sopan, dan juga menjadi pelampiasan amarah orang rumah. “Oke, aku ikut terjun dalam perang,” jawabnya, “sekarang, sudah terjawab, ‘kan?”

“ _Kau_ ikut berperang?”

“Hei, hei, itu sudah melanggar perjanjian.”

“Curang!”

Mereka saling balas kata-kata, cukup lama, dan kemudian Arthur mengembalikan percakapan ke buku yang habis ia baca— _Anatomi Manusia_. Bertanya bagian mana yang bagus dan saat ia menjelaskan kali ini, Arthur menyimak apa yang ia katakan.

Sama seperti dirinya yang bisa membaca sambil memikirkan hal lain, Allistor juga bisa berbicara namun di dalam kepalanya sedang mempertanyakan suatu hal yang jelas-jelas lain. Ia melakukan hal itu saat menjelaskan ulang mengenai ketertarikannya terhadap anatomi manusia, namun di pikirannya terngiang berulang-ulang percakapannya dengan Arthur dan urusan yang ia lakukan di Perang Napoleon.

Arthur ikut berperang. Ia ada, ia di sana. Bagaimana bisa?

Allison kecil terlambat tahu, bahwa seharusnya yang saat itu ia pertanyakan bukanlah mengenai apakah Arthur sungguh-sungguh ikut berperang dan bagaimana tepatnya ia bisa berperang, namun mempertanyakan topik yang lebih dalam lagi, lagi, _lagi,_ seperti:

Siapa dia sebenarnya?

 

* * *

 

“Hasil tes sudah keluar. Aku diperbolehkan mendaftar ke universitas.”

Arthur mengerjapkan matanya. Dua kali. “Kamu benar-benar pintar, ya?”

“Hei!”

Arthur tertawa, tahu bahwa dirinya keluar dari jalur inti percakapan. “Oke, serius sekarang. Kamu bukannya baru berusia tiga belas tahun?”

Allistor menggeleng. “Aku sudah berumur empat belas kemarin Juni,” ralatnya, kemudian membuat jeda cukup lama, menghela napas, mengingat suatu hal yang mengubah suasana hatinya, “keluargaku banting setir dari mengurus ladang menjadi tukang roti desa. Mencoba mengganti nasib kata mereka, tapi sebenarnya tidak memperbaiki keadaan apa pun.”

Tidak ada suara, Arthur mencoba untuk menyelami perubahan topik yang terjadi.

“Memangnya, keadaan bisa baik hanya dengan mengubah seperti itu?” tanya Allistor, namun tidak jelas juga bertanya pada siapa, yang jelas bukan pada Arthur; anggaplah dirinya hanya sekadar mempertanyakan, “jelas naïf sekali.”

“Dan kau,” sambar Arthur, “ingin mengubah keadaan itu?”

“Tentu saja.”

Arthur mengulum senyum. Memalingkan muka, menatap pintu masuk Perpustakaan Universitas Edinburgh, kemudian menyapu pandangan ke sekitar ruangan tempat mereka mengobrol sekarang. “Kau akan masuk universitas ini. Kamu pasti bisa. Dan begitu kamu diterima, maka semuanya akan jadi baik sekali bagimu … kamu bisa dapat akses pinjam buku di sini.”

Kerutan kening terbentuk di dahi Allistor. Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Suasana percakapan entah bagaimana berubah menjadi suram. “Kamu masih akan rutin ke perpustakaan ini, ‘kan?”

“Untuk apa? Kamu kan, sudah bisa meminjam buku sendiri.”

“Tapi—”

“Bukan perpisahan, kok, jangan anggap ini perpisahan.” Arthur tersenyum lagi, tapi senyum kali ini meninggalkan kesan yang berbeda— _ini jelas-jelas perpisahan_. “Kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan.”

 

* * *

  

Allistor diterima di Universitas Edinburgh, bidang Kesehatan. Usianya empat belas tahun.

Ia tidak bertemu dengan Arthur lagi sejak saat itu.


End file.
